


Sweetest Devotion

by rosegoldhl (Rosegoldhl)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, These boys are in love, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldhl/pseuds/rosegoldhl
Summary: Harry wakes up next to Louis and he realizes how much in love he still is.





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Harry choosing to play Adele's Sweetest Devotion during his first solo interview with Grimmy. 
> 
> That boy is so in love, it's embarrassing. But not really. 
> 
> Just some fluff I came up with. 
> 
> There is mention of sex, but nothing happens.

Harry was hoping for a sunny Sunday, a chance to spend the day in the pool, drinking Louis' amazing cocktails and lounging around, getting some much needed rest and sun. Instead, his eyes met rain as soon as he opened them and looked out the window. It was already eight, when he woke up, but Louis was sound asleep, quick little huffs leaving his mouth, as he lied on his front, covered with the duvet up to his nose. With a smile, Harry pushed his soft fringe back -secretly happy his hair was growing long again- and looked at his boy.

Sometimes he got overwhelmed by how much he loved this man. When they started dating seven years ago, both teenagers and scared of love and commitment, Harry wasn't sure he'd get to be with Louis forever. He wanted it so much. The first time Harry and Louis kissed as part of a joke, prompted by none other than Niall, Harry knew that Louis' lips were the softest he'd ever touched, the sweetest he'd ever tasted, that he would never find a pair of lips to rival Louis'. The first time they kissed for no other reason apart from the fact that they couldn't stay away from each other anymore, Harry confirmed his suspicions. He was gone for that loud, unabashed, kind boy. The first time they had sex, after weeks of discussions and careful planning, because Louis was scared he'd hurt Harry, it was the moment that Harry realized that he loved Louis.

He loved him like he was already his. He knew that this was _it_ for him. He spent years hoping that he was _it_ for Louis as well. Years full of love and passion and softness, but also years of doubt and fear. Fear that they would break under the pressure of the world. But they hadn't. Harry was as in love as he were seven years ago. Only now his love was bigger and stronger. It was meant to last forever.

There were other times Harry got overwhelmed by Louis' love for him. Times when Louis would do the simplest thing, like buy him his favourite brand of cookies, one that Louis absolutely despised and refused to taste again, because “honestly, Harold, your taste in cookies is as bad as your taste in men is good.”. He always bought them for him, though, even when Harry didn't ask him. Or when Louis, the person who had shoved Liam in his suitcase for waking him up ten minutes before it was time, would wake up before Harry to make tea and breakfast, actual breakfast with omelets and pancakes and fruit cut in little cubes, just because Harry had stayed until late in the studio the previous day. Or when Louis called him in the middle of the night from across the ocean, after finishing a song that Harry absolutely had to listen to, since apparently was about him. Well, not apparently. Quite obviously.

“I will keep this one a secret,” Louis had whispered on the phone, after he had played the song for Harry. Harry hadn't replied, tears were freely running down his rosy cheeks, but he couldn't stop smiling. It hurt, being away from his boy that moment, but he knew that Louis was thinking of him as much as Harry did. He knew that Louis was going into the studio to create beautiful music and he made Harry part of it, whether Harry was there or not. “One day, when I'm free to tell the world, I might release it. But then again, I think I want to keep this for us.”

Louis' eyes flattered open for a moment before he groaned and hid his face in the pillow. “You're a creep again,” he said voice muffled by the fabric.

Harry snuggled closer to Louis and placed a hand on his back, warm from sleep and from being covered with two blankets and a duvet. “It's raining, my plans for a day out in the backyard and a shag in the pool are ruined.”

“How many times do I have to tell you we're not fucking in the pool?” Louis raised his head again and pressed his nose on Harry cheek inhaling deep, before he pecked him.

Harry tried to keep his heart calm. “I think I've almost persuaded you to say yes.”

“Absolutely not,” Louis murmured shaking his head cutely. He close his eyes again and rested his face between Harry's neck and shoulder. “Why are you up this early?”

“I'm always up early. Why are _you_ up this early?”

“I felt like some creep was staring at me while I was sleeping.”

Harry chuckled softly and kissed the top of Louis' head. “I love you, do you know that?”

Louis opened his eyes and raised his head to look Harry straight in the eyes. Harry felt his breath getting knocked out of him. Louis looked absolutely gorgeous. Sleepy eyes and sleep lines and all. Louis narrowed his eyes suspiciously and puckered his lips. How could Harry miss the opportunity to kiss him?

“What have you done? No, wait, what do you want?” Harry loved how much raspier, yet soft, Louis' voice was first thing in the morning. “If this is about pool sex, forget it.”

“I just love you, Lou,” Harry whispered. “I love your face when you sleep, I love your face when you wake up. I love how you hog all the covers, so I have to get an extra blanket just for me. I love how you wake up in the middle of the night to check if I'm covered, too, which I never am, so you snuggle closer to make sure I'm warm.”

“I don't want you to get cold,” Louis murmured slightly blushing.

“I love how you hate cooking, yet you always do it for me. I love how you leave your shoes in the middle of our living room, but as soon as I trip on them, you run to pick them up and you act like you just did the most horrific thing in the world.”

“I know you hate a messy home.”

“I love how you allow me to take care of you, but you always make sure to take care of me in return.”

“Harry, why the speech?” Louis asked a bit confused.

“Because I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, my Haz.” Louis kissed Harry softly. Harry loved their soft kisses, the ones with no heat or purpose behind. The ones that hid all the emotions and feelings of devotion they couldn't find the words to express. “But I'm also starving.”

“Of course you are,” Harry sighed. He made a move to get up, but Louis stopped him.

“I'll make breakfast. How about you pick a movie to watch. I feel like staying in and being lazy with you in bed.”

Harry grinned and nodded. “Sure, baby.”

“Find something funny, Harold. I won't cry again first thing in the morning.”

“Alright, I will.”

Louis got up from the bed, taking one of the blankets with him. There it was again, the feeling of being overwhelmed by his love for Louis, by how lucky he was, by how much he ached for this to be forever. He stopped Louis with a hand on his arm. Louis turned to look at him confused.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just- um-”

Louis' face softened and he leaned down. He kissed Harry's forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw and stopped right before his lips. “I know, baby,” he whispered. “We're a lucky pair, aren't we?”

Harry nodded and pushed his body forward to get the kiss he so much wanted. “We are.”

Louis winked before he stood back up and left the room to go make breakfast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [tumblr](http://moonlitlarrie.tumblr.com//) if you want. <3


End file.
